Spring Grim Reaper
by Kizi1999
Summary: Can grim reaper fall in love? What if they had to watch someone that they love dies? What if they safe someones life instead of taken their life? Read it as the Broflovski brothers became a grim raeper and they will answered the question with their life. This is the next story of Winter Angel.
1. Ike and Ruby

**I decided to do more of this stuff, this is a sequel from 'Winter Angel'. I only can say enjoyed!**

* * *

"Haah~" A small grim raeper dazed on a tree. The grim was 'stalking' on a brown haired girl through a window. "She's so cute..." He talk to himself.

"Huh? What's so great about that girl?" A red-headed grim floating in the air. Ike quickly turn his head at look at his brother. "K-Kyle!?" "What? You skipping out on your own job?" Kyle crossed his arms. Ike tried to hide his blush, "I-I am not! This is work!" He yells, but his brother just stare at him blankly. "You shouldn't fall in love with humans, I didn't want you be like Tweek..." Ike change the topic "See! Look at that girl!" Ike point his finger at the hospital.

A red haired girl about 11 years old laying on the bed, listening to her friend. "The color of her soul is getting lighter! She will die soon!" Ike explained to his brother. "Hmm, Ruby Tucker, age of death 11." Kyle opened his journal. Ike look at Ruby, he noticed that the girl stare at them for a while. "I'm gonna go change the water in this flower pot." Karen take the flower pot to the toilet.

Ike just look at the girl as she waved her hand at him. "Look like she can see us, maybe it's because her time of death is so close." Kyle flew to his brother. "Hey!" Ruby open the windows. "Are you guys angels?" The girl asked.

"What should we do?" Ike look at his big brother. "I dunno, but this is your job. I'm going back to mine." Kyle flew away.

The older grim raeper left them alone. Ike look at the girl back, who pretty excited about it. "You're wrong, I'm a grim raeper. Sorry to break this but you're going to be dea-..." "Aw man, so I'm gonna die." Ruby let her cheek rest on her palm. "That cheapass doctor..."

"Aren't you surprised at all!?"

"I've always had a weak body so I kinda guessed I won't live long."

"Hey, grim...What's your name?" The girl asked. "Issac, but call me Ike..." Ike felt a little awkward. "I'm Ruby! Nice to meet ya, Ike." She smiled.

-And that's how I met this sick person named Ruby

* * *

Kyle stare at them from far away, "Younger sister to the Tucker huh?" He shook his head. "I wonder what happen to Twee-..." He stopped as he saw the 'angel' and Craig walked into the room.

Kyle watched them as they greet Ruby while Ike flew away from them. Then he smiled. "Guess I didn't need to worry about the angel.."

* * *

"Yo Ike!" Ruby walked with the walking hospital stick? (I don't know the name) Ike flew closer to her. "You're practicing walking?" Ike tilted his head. "I guess you can call it rehabilitation. I wanna at leat walk to the toilet by myself." Ruby shrugged. The grim raeper let go a sigh. "Aren't you pushing yourself too hard?" He say.

"I know, but I'm human. Even if I know I'm going to die, I can't just sit still and let it make the best for me." Ruby smiled widely at Ike. "Human are such peculiar beings..." Ike thought for himself.

Suddenly, a brown haired girl running towards Ruby, it was Karen. "Ruby!" She waved her hand to the air, "Hey Karen." Ruby noticed that Ike suddenly hide behind her back. "How's your rehabilitation?" Karen asked her friend. "Great!" Ruby replied happily at her friend. Ike look at Karen, then he remember that she can't see him. He felt a bit sad.

"Oh, here. I pick this at the land of flowers across the river!" Karen handed over a four-leaf clover to Ruby. "Th-thank you..." Ruby hold the clover tightly.

Ike turn his head towards Ruby. "You've been pretty happy lately..." Ruby look at the grim. "You think so? How about you?"

"Heart break?..."

"So you grim raepers can't fall in love or something?"

Ike look away, "Well it doesn't matter much if the other person can't see you..." Ike started to crying a bit. "I...**I can see you!"** Ruby said at the boy that make him look at the girl again. The frown start to fading away... "Pfft, What was that all about? Ahahaha." Ike laughed. "Quit laughing!" Ruby puffed her cheek while Karen look at her talking to herself.

* * *

The next day...

"You came again.." Ruby greet the grim with a red face, she was laying on the bed."You looked like you felt well until yesterday.." Ike sighed. "I'll be fine by tomorrow." She force herself to smile. "Tomorrow's expected to be sunny so let's go for another walk!"

**"That's a promise!"**

* * *

The red haired girl was laying on the bed, the mask was covering her smile. "Only a few more minutes..." Kyle took a small glanced at Ike. "I'm taking the soul..." Ike hold his hands. "What are you say-..." A few drip of tears flowing down his cheek. "I am... a grim raeper..."

"I-Ike..."

Ike flew at Ruby as he heard the girl calling for him.

"Sis!"

"Ruby, hang in there!"

Ruby ignore her brother and kept her eyes locks at Ike. "I-m glad...I got to see you...one..last ti..." the clover that she kept holding on it slipping away, she raise her hand towards the grim. "I lov-... I've always... loved you..."

**Thank...you...**

The hand fall down and the sound of 'BEEP-' only fill the room. Everyone were crying including Ike. "You should said that... earlier..." The tears patter on the girl's cheek.

* * *

Few hours later, Ike still stood in the room alone. Until, Karen came in. "Hey, my friend's invisible friend...I'm not sure if you're listening but let me talk."

"I've never seen she so happy to hang around anybody in my entire life. Thanks for staying by her side until the end.."

"If you loved my friend as much as she loved you... then take this clover. I won't see your answer, I'm not returning this room again."

Karen placed the clover on the bed and left the room and what did you know?

The clover is not there...

* * *

"The next die is..." Kyle opened his journal. "Eric Cartman."

The grim raeper sat on the lamp post and close the journal. "This suck! I have to follow him and wait for a whole month for his death!?" He rubs his head.

"Hm?" Kyle saw someone was looking at him...

"I see.. an angel?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**What do you think? I shipped StYle to be honest but hey, why not try KyMan right?**

**-Kizi1999**


	2. Eric and Kyle

**Last chapter start now!**

* * *

Kyle took out his bill list, "D-dammit! This month's soul count requirement is huge! This month's count is 100 and I only have 99... Only one more to go.." He thought to himself as recalled the warning from the angels.

"If you're below the soul count requirement this month, I'm going to send you down to hell!"

Kyle jumped down from the lamp post. "Cartman, I'm definitely going to steal your soul no matter what!" He kept it in his mind. Then he thought again, "Ike been upset about the Tucker's death... So I have to work harder for his sake too." He flew closer towards the brown- haired guy.

"Dude, what's wrong with your retarded face?" Eric teased the grim. Kyle dropped his bill which already flung by the wind. "What the fuck is wrong with you!? You can see me!" Kyle shout at the person. "Was it bad for me to look? Sorry I have no delicacy..." Eric look away, rubbing his neck. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT FATASS!" Eric look at Kyle, "Ay, I'm not fat! I'm big boned!"

"Sure you are.." Kyle crossed his arms.

"Anyway, you're an angel right?" Eric asked the grim raeper.

As Eric asked him, Kyle suddenly remember Ruby asking him if he or Ike was an angel.

"I am an angel. I'm very surprised at your intelligence." He lied. "I will look after you and give you nothing but good things for the next month." Kyle spoke proudly. "Ugh, well at least you WILL give me something.." Eric gave Kyle a crooked smile.

The grim raeper look around Eric. "Why don't you look around at your surrounding a bit?" Kyle said to Eric, the people that walked on the street were looking at him as they thought Eric was crazy talking to himself.

* * *

Eric wrote a question on the blackboard and turn his body towards the children while holding a mathematics text book. "Who can solve the next problem?" Most of the student in the class rose their hand saying like 'pick me,' i know'

Kyle just watch the guy from the back of the class. "So, he's an elementary school teacher..." Kyle thought. Eric saw Kyle who bored watching them and wink at him. Kyle saw that Eric winked at him and quickly look away. "He's really going to die, right?" The question keep repeated in his mind.

* * *

3 weeks later...

"Hey Kyle, I have a quick question about dinner tonight." Eric asked the grim while walking way back home from the school. "Do you like mexican food?" Kyle already drool after he heard it. "Well, I am a great cook. I thought I wanted to cook something that I like today, what do you say?" Eric look at the grim. "O-okay..." Kyle replied.

Later that night, "I ate a lot! You're actually really good at cooking!" Kyle rubs his stomach. "Geez, thanks." Eric carried the plates to the sink. "I was just thinking, where are your other family members?" Kyle look around the house, searching for picture of Eric's family. "I didn't got to met my dad and my mom died when I was young in a car accident." Eric answered.

"S-sorry for asking about that..." Kyle placed the picture of Eric with his students on the random table. "It's not all that bad. I have Kyle with me, I don't feel lonely one bit." Eric smiled. "What're you talking about! I told you it's only for a month!" Kyle was a bit shocked.

"It's practically a utopia being able to hang around the person you love for a whole month." Eric answered. P-Person he loved!?... Eric suddenly blushed as he notice that he accidently said that. "Y-you know what! I'm ready for bed!" Eric walked upstairs and leave Kyle blush alone.

* * *

The next morning...

"Dammit! What am I supposed to do!?" Kyle flew above the town while thinking about yesterday night thingy. "Where the hell did Ike go!? He should understand this feeling..." He stop complaining as an angel called him! "Kyle! Ike gave up his scythe!"

* * *

Grim reapers should never abandon their scythe

Grim reapers should never save a human being's life

Grim Reapers should never get deeply involved or attracted to a human being

If any of these rules are broken, **they will cease to exist**.

Kyle dropped his scythe on the ground, looking at his brother. "Ike..? Wait!" Kyle flew closer to the younger grim and pull him for a hug, Ike becoming see-through. "I'm sorry..." Ike whispered.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Kyle shouted, still hugging his brother. "I've already lived long enough. Plus..." Ike's eyes began to teary. "Even if I lived for another thousand years... I'll never be able to find anyone I love more than **her **."

"But we can't be reborn or reincarnated! You're going to disappear from this world!" Kyle held back his tears. "I'm glad... I got to see you one last time big brother." Ike hugged him back.

**We'll see each other again someday...**

**We'll always be brothers no matter what.**

Those are Ike's last words before he vanished.

* * *

Meanwhile Eric cross the road while holding a paper bag that is from the Taco Bell. "I wonder where is Kyle right now." He thought without noticing his wallet fall. One of his student saw the wallet. She pick it up and ran towards his "Mr. Eric! You drop-" A lorry drove directly to the girl.

Eric turn his head and quickly pushed the girl "WATCH OUT!" Eric already ready to died, he only thought "Kyle, I wanted to see your face one last time.."

Eric saw a scythe flung beside him, "STAY ALIVE FAT ASS!"Kyle kicked Eric away from the lorry. The traffic was completely busy, everyone ran towards the little girl who is crying. Eric saw the grim from far away, he stood up and run towards him. "Th-thanks, You sav-..." Eric stopped. "Why is.. your body turning see-through?"

Kyle look at Eric and sighed, "Sorry, I've been lying to you. I'm a grim reaper."

"I've been after your soul all this time, you were expected to die here earlier... I wonder why I even saved you..." Kyle smiled clumsily. "WHY!?" Eric yelled, no one pays attention at him since they care about the kid more. "SHUT UP! A world without my brother or you is a world I'll never be able to stand!" Kyle shouted, let go his tears too.

Kyle placed his hand at Eric's chest. "Listen, you're going to die peacefully in the future with your great grandchildren by your side."

"You're going to have a beautiful wife. And you two will have three children, nine grandchildren and 27 great grandchildren."

"And this is my childish request, but remember these names. 'Issac' and 'Ruby', give two of your future family members these names."

Eric started to cry, "Why are you.. telling me this now..?" Kyle looked at him, smile with tears on his face. "You're the first man that I has fallen in love with. You better not let the life I saved go to waste." The grim reaper says before he gone without a trace.

"Kyle..." Eric sobbed as the four-leaf clover fall on his feet.

"It hasn't been a month yet.."

* * *

"Come on Ruby!"

"I'm coming Ike!"

The two children sit down beside an old man who is laying on a bed. "Hey, hey! Great grandaddy, tell us a story!" A red haired girl asked the old man. "Alright Ruby..." The old smile.

"Let me tell you about someone I met in the past. It's about an angel that saved my life." While a four-leaf clover was place on the desk of his.

**THE END**


End file.
